


Миссия (не)выполнима

by Drakonyashka



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Перевод сделан на ФБ-16 для fandom Zootopia 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mission (im)possible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332752) by [Vic394](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic394/pseuds/Vic394). 



– Ну, как тебе такой вариант?

– Он жалок.

– Ладно, давай по-другому. – Ник вздохнул. – Джуди… хотела бы… со мной вот… свидание… что скажешь? – Лис закрыл глаза лапами.

– Скажу “нет”.

– Ну да ладно! Это вообще не помогает! 

– Я застрял тут вечером пятницы, хотя мог быть буквально где угодно, только потому, что ты не можешь разобраться в собственной жизни. Насколько мне известно, это помощь.

Финник смерил Ника взглядом из-под темных очков.

– Кроме того, ты обещал мне двадцать баксов.

– И ты пока не заработал ни пенни из этой суммы, – пробурчал рыжий лис. – Просто… мне необходимо это сделать. 

Вот уже некоторое время Ник собирался пригласить Джуди на свидание. С каждым прошедшим днем, с каждым закрытым делом она становилась ему все ближе. Они были друзья не разлей вода, всегда прикрывали друг друга. И однажды Ник понял, что быть “другом” ему уже недостаточно. Но он просто не мог придумать, что ей сказать. И как это сделать.

Он подумывал спросить совета у Когтяузера, но быстро отказался от этой идеи. Гепард был отличным парнем… и ужасным болтуном. К концу смены половина города была бы в курсе происходящего.

Мысль позвонить Блицу испарилась еще до того, как Ник закончил ее обдумывать. Эту ошибку он уже однажды совершил. И добрался до места свидания только на следующий день после назначенной даты. Нехорошо вышло. 

Так он и оказался в фургоне Финника, став беднее на двадцать долларов. Сжав в лапах банку пива, Ник старался представить на месте бывшего коллеги миниатюрную зайку, из-за которой и вляпался во все это.

– Ну… давай еще раз, ладно?

Финник отвернулся, глядя на дорогу за стеклом фургона, и простонал.

– Господи, я бы хотел быть сейчас пьяным в дым.

Ник решил, что это сойдет за согласие.

***

На следующий день Ник попробовал поговорить с Джуди, пока не струсил. Он нашел ее за столом, сосредоточенно работающую над делом. Джуди навострила ушки, узнав его шаги, и поприветствовала его своей милой улыбкой, которая выглядела еще радостнее, чем обычно.

– Эй, Морковка! Хочу кое-что у тебя спросить, – начал Ник, чувствуя, как краснеет под рыжим мехом. Для того, чьим девизом всегда было “не дай им догадаться”, он откровенно лажал. 

Джуди перестала перебирать бумаги и полностью сосредоточилась на нем.

– Да, я тоже... но ты первый!

И Ник запаниковал.

– Тогда почему бы тебе не начать первой? А потом я и потом…

– Давай уже выкладывай! – картинно закатила глаза зайка.

– Я… – Ник сделал глубокий вдох.

Сейчас или никогда, Вайлд!

– Ятутдумалнехотелабытысходитьсомнойнасвидание, – выпалил он на едином дыхании.

Нда. Просто отлично. Идиот.

Джуди смотрела на него уже целую вечность. Она старалась скрыть улыбку, но в конце концов не выдержала и захихикала.

– Что? – Ник почувствовал себя неуютно, если не сказать больше. Сердце все еще пыталось выскочить из груди. Прямо как старшеклассник, пытающийся поговорить с девчонкой, которая ему нравится.

– Прости, Ник, не злись, просто… Ты должен взглянуть на это.

Она достала из кармана сложенный листок и протянула ему. Ник медленно развернул записку и подхватил падающую челюсть.

«Мы работаем вместе уже год. Поздравляю с годовщиной!  
Люблю, Джуди»

К листку скрепкой были прикреплены два билета на новый концерт Газелле.

– Ну, кажется, мы уже определились с местом! Но ужин все еще на мне.

Напарники расхохотались, и Ник почувствовал, что недели стресса и переживаний испаряются, как будто их и не было.

И даже когда они прекратили смеяться, он не смог бы перестать улыбаться, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь.

– Я уже думала, ты никогда не спросишь, – хмыкнула Джуди. – Но я рада, что мы все еще на одной волне.

– Как всегда, Морковка.

В конце концов, все прошло не так ужасно. Не так ли?

***

Несколько месяцев спустя

– В общем, Морковка, я тут подумал: не будешь ли ты... Джуди Хопс...как бы... типа того... ну, знаешь, не выйдешь ли ты за меня? Может быть?

Финник издал душераздирающий стон.

– Я не могу поверить, что снова в это ввязался!


End file.
